


Angels

by Queenofthemontain



Series: Peter Parker likes to sing [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Hurt Peter, Inspired by Music, Loki (Marvel) Dies, Lord give this smol bean strength, M/M, Peter Parker Lives, Peter didn't ask for this, Smartass Family, Tony Stark Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: Peter just wants this war to be over. He just wants his family back...is that too much to ask.





	Angels

   Peter sat by the window at stark tower. His phone was silent, no texts from Mj, Ned not even one from Aunt May. He watched as the moon rose, the bright light filling him with hope? Was that what he felt? Hope? 

    Possibly, if he had his angels around. He watched as the stars began to appear in the night sky. He watched as what was left of New York come back to life. The city seemed to still work in order after Thanos. 

  Peter looked at his reflection in the window. His eyes seemed sad their usual giddyness and happiness gone. Around him was the surviving avengers. 

_Steve_

_Bruce_

_Natasha_

_Clint_

_Thor_

_Nebula_

_Rocket_

_Shuri_

_Okoye_

   Actually, half of those people weren't actually an avenger but Peter considered them to be. If you helped to fight against Thanos then you were a good guy. Peter sighed sadly as Shuri Grabbed his arm tighter, her sleeping form curled more into him. As if she was looking for a person to hold her, to make sure she would be safe. Peter kissed her forehead. He noticed everyone seemed to be having the same reaction. They all sleeping grabbed the air around them looking for a person to hold.

A person they lost.

  Peter lost both of his parents. Loki and Tony were the two people he loved more than anything and they were gone. His second pair of parents were gone. His birth parents he never really had memories with them. They died when he was young, he didn't even know them. Loki and Tony though were a different story. They both loved Peter, cared for him when he was sick and helped him become a better Spiderman. 

Unconsciously he began singing favorite song. 

 

 

 

_I've been seeing angels_  
_In my living room_  
_That have walked the sun_  
_And have slept on the moon_

  Peter kissed Shuri again, her cheek stained with tears. His voice soft and warm. He smiled as he saw Shuri relax and smile. The song changing her dream.

  
  _Covered in the fragrance_  
_Of their own perfume_  
_Telling me the stories_  
_Stories coming true_

  What Peter didn't see was that Thor was awake, turned away from him. His eye watering with tears. And slowly the avengers on the floor near him woke up their faces now flooding with tears. How? How did peter have so much faith in them. They couldn't even protect the boys parents.

  
_Well you see these angels_  
_These angels see the light_  
_Yeah I had my troubles_  
_Troubles, all right_  
_I've been seeing angels_  
_Oh no_

  Shuri's eyes opened softly, smiling sadly as Peter continued. His voice cracked and wavered here in there clear emotion showing in his voice. He was hurting 

_They'll hold onto their secrets_  
_And tone our memories_  
_We float above horizons_  
_And sail across the seas_

  Okoye through her blanket saw Shuri smiling as she stayed next to Peter. She smiled peter would make a fine king for wakanda. She just hoped she would live to see it.

_I hope for better days_  
_And lately times are tough_  
_The angels give me strength_  
_And I'm not giving up_  
_So I wipe away my tears_  
_I unveil my pain_

  Natasha picked as the blanket she's was covered with trying to distract herself from crying. Her eyes filling with tears threatening to spill. Bruce hugged her from behind. His own tears falling down his cheeks 

  
_They're brushing off my shoulders_  
_And I hold on to their stain_  
_I've been seeing angels_

  Steve cried his own tears. Tony his friend was gone. Sure they had their differences but...he loved him. He would never tell him though. So his tears were from selfishness and love and sadness. He wasn't one for getting inbetween relationships. But he would help his nephew get his parents back. 

_Angels_  
_Angels_  
_Angels_  
_Angels_

Clint looked at his photo of wife and kids. He remembered their screams freaking out about how they were fading away. He never loved Tony. He cared per se, wasn't really a friendship nor was it a rivalry.

  
_Angels_  
_Angels, ayy_  
_Angels_

Thor tightly grabbed Stormbreaker, his finger tips turning white at how hard he was holding the handle. He looked to the sky the stars mocking him. He smirked, he smirked at how screwed Thanos was. He received news of Valkryie, she was alive and she was being help. Together they would kill Thanos. All of them. He would do it for Asgard, his future brother in law Tony, his brother, for Peter. 

The future Prince of Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you were wondering about the song.
> 
> It's "Angels" by Khalid.


End file.
